Alex Family-Gifted
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Kimmy got really smart as a 5th grader & she only five.


The cubs was just starting 3rd Grade, Kimmy started Kindergarden & Gia was looking at the classified for a job. Alex was coming downstairs. Any luck babe? No I'm still looking unless you have a job for me. How about a secretary, setting up appointments, Escort then to Exam. Rooms. Gia shook his head. No thanks. The cubs went downstairs. Were ready Mom. The bus pulled up & the cub went on it.

Alex & Melman came out of the Trama was so proud of Alex. I can't believe it! You nail that chest tube like a pro. You know it wasn't easy to put in the patient's chest. Alex got excited. Well I learned it in Med. School. Easy Surgical procedure I ever performed. Join me for coffee? asks Melman. Love to. Alex Replied. They went into the break room & Alex got Mimi donuts from the vending machine. So Alex, Melman started to speak. Were you pretty nervous before you did the procedure?Alex answered. Well I was afraid I was going to hit the ribs but I used the ultrasound to see what spot I put in & you stitch it close. 30 Minute's pass & it was time to go back on the floor. They had to go on the little cubs floor to get a cub ready for surgery.

Back at Home, Gia was looking at the wants ads until the boys came home from School. They went upstairs to do homework. Kimmy went up to them. Can I Help? Nitro responded. This is big kids homework so you can do put his pencil down. You can't tell that to her! The cubs started to fight. While they were not looking, Kimmy grabbed the pencil & answer the math problems. The cubs were still arguing. Let's get back to work. The cubs look down. Kimmy?! I told you that... Nitro pause & picked up the paper & examined it. This can't be. He put the paper down & looked at Kimmy. MOM! Nitro raced downstairs. Before Nitro could speak, Gia grabbed the paper. You finished your homework. I didn't do this. Kimmy did it & she's only five.

Alex came home from work. Honey look at this? Nitro said the kimmy did it look. All problem's right. Alex looked at it & looked at Gia. I think we have a gifted child & she's only in kindergarden. Gia pick up her artwork. She even colored in the line's. Most kindergardener can not stay in line's.

At the Hospital, Kimmy was hooked up to the EEG machine. Alex flashed some lights on her with her eye's open & poked her & test her knowledge by giver her some math problem's

Later, Melman was examine her EEG pattern's. Those pattern's is odd for a five year old. Alex responded. I know. Most five year olds have an I.Q level of 3 points. Melman spoke up. I'm going to set her up with some Psychology testing to see what grade level she on.

Kimmy was out of School for the whole day. Alex took Kimmy to the education department in the brain development clinic for gifted cubs. Kimmy was giving paperwork of each grade level. Kimmy was all done. The test result came back. Melman found out the she's gifted & has an I.Q level of 8. enough for a 12 year old. Melman ordered an MRI scan of her brain.

Alex had to sedate her for the scan. Melman want to see why Kimmy was see smart. After a couple of hours, He found something. The scan was over & she was wheeled in the recovery looked at the scan in his office & saw an alien probe in her brain. Kimmy woke up with a bad headache. Melman talk to Alex. Alex? Was Kimmy was abducted? Alex answered. Well we saw a beam of light through our window last night & a flying saucer...Alex paused Oh-No. Is that why her I.Q. was? Melman nodded Yes that is why she was smart. But surgery is to risky. If anything goes wrong, She'll have to be on life support in I.C.U.

Alex took Kimmy home & took Kimmy to bed. During the night, the UFO came back & abducted Kimmy again. Kimmy was strapped to their table & the Doc. did brain surgery on her & took the probe out. & sent her back dow the earth.

The next morning, Alex saw her coloring out of the lines. Nitro looked at Alex. I watch the whole thing last night. She's now a normal five year old. They must took the probe out. Alex was on the phone with Melman. The did another MRI & found no probe. Gia got a job working at sears as a sells person.

The End.


End file.
